


Unappreciated

by peachalmond



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Breeding, Chatting & Messaging, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kim Yoosung, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hacking, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachalmond/pseuds/peachalmond
Summary: Yoosung and Y/N both had college finals and haven’t seen each other in a while. What happens when Yoosung blows off finals stress by playing LOLOL nonstop and Y/N has to get the almighty hacker God Seven to do something about it?
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Unappreciated

You sighed laying upside down dangling your torso off the side of the bed out of pure boredom. After feeling your blood rush up into your head, you decide it would be a good idea to lay normally on the twin sized bed in the gamer's room.

The room was quiet and dark besides the luminescent glow of the computer screen and the faint sounds of the hit game LOLOL that seemed to consume every waking hour of your boyfriend's life coming from his headphones.

You feel a quiet buzz from somewhere under you on the bed. As you blindly search running your hand through the green and purple bed sheets, you feel the cool of your phone.

Unlocking your phone typing with muscle memory, you enter a chat room smiling softly at your phone from the feeling of finally being acknowledged.

You chat back and forth with some of the members of RFA giggling every once in a while from witnessing the bickering between Zen and Jumin, with Seven later joining the chat and his passionate declarations of love towards Jumin's Elizabeth the 3rd or Elly~ by Seven's words.

Jumin soon gets tired of the declarations of love and excuses himself after throwing out some empty threats towards Seven. Zen asks you the usual "Have you eaten yet, Y/N?" and you roll your eyes at the question, answering nonetheless.

Smiling faintly, you and Seven bounce off each other creating crazy scenarios and harassing poor Zen. Zen, tired of the two of you and your mischievous antics tries to change the subject, resulting in him asking you about Yoosung.

Zen: Wait, you're at Yoosung's house right now, right?

Y/N: Yup! :((

God 707 ^o^: Aww! Why the long face? Who do I need to hack >:(

Zen: Take a guess genius. -_-

Y/N: Haha, it's nice to talk and joke with you guys like this. :)

God 707 ^o^: Hold on Y/N, seriously. What's got you so down?

Y/N: A new expansion pack for LOLOL came out a couple days ago and I don't think Yoosung has even talked to me since Thursday T_T I thought that coming to his house would grab his attention, but I'm not sure if he even knows I'm here!!

Y/N: Long story short, I'm just v lonelyyyy~

Zen: *shocked character emote*

Zen: Such a pretty girl like you should never have to beg for attention! Especially for attention from a guy like Yoosung. And if you're lonely, just come to mine. You have my address~

God 707 ^o^: Want me to hack his LOLOL for you? I'll make sure his progress is saved of course, but that should get him to notice what he's been missing.

Y/N: Ahh! God Seven, you're the best! I would really appreciate it! T_T

God 707 ^o^: *lift glasses emote*

God 707 ^o^: Of course! Nothing but the best for one of my devoted followers!

God 707 ^o^: I'll get started now!

*God 707 ^o^ left the chat.*

Zen: So does that mean you're not coming over?? I thought we could admire some of my posters!! T_T

Y/N: Uhh 0.0 Maybe some other time Zen haha ^^;

*Jaehee joined the chat*

Jaehee: *interested lowers glasses emote*

Jaehee: Some posters you say?

Zen: T_T

*Y/N left the chat*

You snicker quietly to yourself as notifications from the app start blowing up your phone. As you watch the desperate texts from Zen flood in, you switch your phone to do not disturb.

Now, you bring your attention to your boyfriend who hasn't moved from that seat since you got there. You take time to observe him.

From the angle that you move to, you can see his side profile and most of the front of his face. You lay there watching him play.

You feel your heart swell as you observe how he used the headphones you bought for him and made them double as a headband, working to pull his blond hair back out of his face.

He looked so cute with his eyebrows furrowed together with focus and determination. You watched as his slim fingers deliciously worked the keyboard without a second thought. He had obviously been playing this game so long the controls were basically second nature to him.

The screen flashed streaks of red and white and emotes of 707 popped up on the screen. The boy in front of you eyes widened and his fingers frantically tried to click anything, everything, thinking something would help get him off of this nightmare of a page.

Yoosung whimpered in frustration as a large emote of Seven popped up on the blank white screen and started dancing and sticking out his tongue. You laughed, quietly noting to yourself to thank Seven later.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you got a clearer view of Yoosung with the help of the bright white screen with Seven dancing on it.

Yoosung looked exhausted. You could see him slowly losing hope of continuing the addictive game as he stared at a dancing 707 hopelessly.

He blindly reached for his phone, somehow knowing exactly where it was in the mess of Honey Buddha chips and canned soda littered throughout the desk and his room. Pulling up the MysticMessenger app, he dialed Seven's number.

A charismatic Seven could be heard on the other side of the phone teasing Yoosung. Yoosung silently cursed Seven over the phone and Seven quieted down, finally saying something to the frustrated gamer.

Yoosung sighed, hung up, and read the chatroom that he'd missed a half hour ago. After digesting the contents of the chat room, Yoosung's eyes widened in realization, stood up, and looked around the room, finally locking his eyes with yours.

You smiled weakly, waving at him.

"Haha, I was starting to think you'd never notice I was here. It's been about 2 and a half hours." You say looking down rubbing the back of your neck. He looked at you sadly and hugged you, wrapping his arms gently around you resting his hand on your head, pulling you close.

You feel a pang of emotional hurt in your heart and before you know it, tears are streaming down your face. It was like when you're on the edge and someone kind asks you if anything is wrong and you just break down.

You wrap your arms around Yoosung sniffling into his shoulder. Now that you thought about it, not talking with your boyfriend for days had made you really miss him.

Before the LOLOL expansion pack came out, you both had college and finals going on leaving very little time to talk and enjoy each other. So when the expansion pack came out, Yoosung was so excited to relieve some stress that he logged into LOLOL and hadn't spoken to you since.

It was a bit unfair to you that he just left you alone without any way to relieve any stress you had yourself and you guess it had just all been bottled up until this moment where you found yourself crying into your boyfriends shoulder clinging onto his worn out hoodie that you loved a little too much on him.

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Yoosung murmured in your ear snuggling into your hug a bit more. After a while, he pulled away and took some time to actually get a look at you.

It had been a while since he'd talked to you, let alone seen you in real life. Yoosung smiled softly as he admired you, recalling the first time he had met you at the RFA meeting.

You brought both of your hands to Yoosung's face, cupping his cheeks gently and brought his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss after feeling Yoosung shiver against you lips.

"You need to get some rest, Yoosung." You say to him softly after pulling away from the kiss. Yoosung, seemingly in some kind of trace from the kiss, just nods, not fully comprehending what you said.

He pulls you close and kisses you again, his tongue slipping inside your mouth this time as he lingered his hands near your ass.

You exhaled softly into the kiss running your hands under his hoodie, tracing and enjoying his smooth skin. Yoosung softly groaned squeezing your ass a bit, resulting in you letting out a soft involuntary whimper that drove him crazy.

He somehow deepened the kiss even more and you took this as an opportunity to tug gently at the bottom of the hoodie indicating that you wanted it off.

He took his lips off of yours to get his head through the hoodie he took off, immediately reconnecting them with yours after successfully removing it. You laughed softly pushing him back and looked at him lovingly.

"I've missed you." He blushed at you, feeling a bit guilty but gave you another peck on the lips.

You mockingly pinch your nose in fake disgust ushering him out of his room and towards his bathroom.

"Go take a shower! I'm sure you've barely gotten up from that seat since you first sat down in it a couple days ago."

Yoosung softly wined, not wanting to take a shower.

"But-"

You picked up his hoodie showing it to him smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll put your hoodie in the wash and it should be ready by dinner after you take a shower and a nap."

Yoosung's mouth gapes open. If the other members of RFA knew what was going on right now, they wouldn't hesitate to laugh and make fun of him about it. At least it was better than the time his mother had visited him, Yoosung shuddered at the traumatic memory.

He watched as you, the girl he loved, went back into his room to do god knows what. Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

•

Yoosung sighed, wrapping his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his own room. He sat on his bed and looked around the room, now more tidy than how he left it.

The laundry basket was cleared out and so was the desk, no longer littered with Honey Buddha Chip bags and soda cans.

The bed was straightened, but the sheets were not changed. There was no need to, it wasn't like the boy under the firm grasp of LOLOL had slept in the bed in the last week anyways.

With that thought, Yoosung realized how tired he really was. The high that the chips and caffeinated drinks had given him finally wore off and he felt exhausted.

Not even bothering to change into his clothes, Yoosung laid back and fell asleep on the bed almost instantly.

•

A couple hours later you came back from the grocery store with dinner foods in hand after checking the gamer's fridge and pantry and noticing that there was nothing but chips and other junk foods.

You sighed and put the pizza on the table laughing to yourself. You had just gone to the store, but on the way home you realized that you were too lazy to actually cook something tonight and picked up pizza.

After putting away the groceries and taking out the laundry, you knocked softly on Yoosung's door out of habit and opened it, peering inside. Your heart swelled at the sight of him peacefully asleep on his bed.

You put down the newly cleaned hoodie on his gamer chair and sat down next to his sleeping body on the bed. You ran your fingers through his hair and he smiled softly in his sleep nuzzling his cheek into your thigh.

Your eyes widened at the cuteness of the man in front of you. Shit, how was it possible to be this cute?? You laid down next to him and as soon as he felt you in his sleep, Yoosung's arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer and resting his head against your breasts, using them like a pillow.

You laid like that for a while just tracing patterns on the gamer's back enjoying the slight heat radiating from him. After a while, Yoosung stirred in your arms, slowly but surely waking up from his nap.

"Afternoon, cutie~" You said to him running a hand through his hair as he stretched away the grogginess.

His eyes widened and he broke out into a deep blush as he started to comprehend the situation he had woken up to. His head basically using your tits as a pillow and he was only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Y-Y/N! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to-" You gave him a soft kiss, cutting off his stuttering attempt to apologize. He relaxed under your kiss bringing up one of his hands to rest on your cheek. You pulled away and sat up.

"Come on, I bought pizzaaa!" You say tugging him up by his arm from his laying spot in bed.

Yoosung whines at you muttering some things about how he "needs to change first" and "can't go into the living room to eat pizza in just a towel". You rolled your eyes throwing him his hoodie and make your way to the kitchen to warm up the pizza.

•

You both sat on Yoosung's couch in the living room, watching a mediocre show while eating the pizza you had gotten earlier. You put your plate down onto the coffee table in front of you and cuddled into his side, getting comfortable.

Yoosung sipped on a can of soda as his eyes stayed trained on the tv, somehow in a trance under the lame tv show's spell. You whined under him from the lack of attention. We're you going to have to get Seven to hack Yoosung's tv too?

With that thought, you reminded yourself that you still needed to send a thank you text to Seven for his earlier work. You pulled out your phone and your fingers moved quickly across the screen as you shot Seven a text of gratitude, making sure to address him as "God Seven" playing along with the joking title he gave himself.

During an ad showing on the TV, Yoosung wrapped an arm around you, pulling your cuddled self closer to him.

"Who are you texting?"

"Seven."

Yoosung hummed in response, finally acknowledging how he's been solely paying attention to the tv show in front of him. You decided to get more comfortable and laid your head in your boyfriend's lap.

Yoosung played with your hair as he thought about how his girlfriend came all this way, did his laundry, tidied his room, restocked the fridge, and got him away from the tight grip of LOLOL while he's done absolutely nothing for her. She had cried in his arms earlier and he has yet to do something nice for her.

After biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought, Yoosung finally came up with an idea to make it up to his girlfriend and help her relieve some stress. He snatched your phone you were texting Seven on and put it on the coffee table ignoring your whines of protest.

Yoosung, looking flushed, looks down on you and you up at him from the angle you were at, smiling softly up at him. He closed his eyes silently fanboying for a second about how cute your smile was and he exhaled softly, mentally giving himself a pep talk for the question he was about to ask you. He opens his eyes again.

"Y/N."

"Yes?" You ask sweetly looking up at him adoring the way his hair fell against his cheek while looking down at you in his lap. Yoosung closes his eyes once more before asking the question.

"Can I eat you out?"

Silence spread throughout the room.

Yoosung's eyes were still closed and he was shaking with nervousness. He felt two warm hands gently place themselves on his face.

"Yoosung, open your eyes please."

He opens them, unsure of what he would see when he did. Yoosung opens them and his eyes meet with yours. He examines your face, searching for any indication that you were uncomfortable. There was none.

To be honest, you were a bit flustered by the question, but you weren't uncomfortable. Yoosung sighed in relief, unsure if he would have been able to handle if you were angry or annoyed with him.

"Um, yes you can... uh eat me out." You answer a bit shakily.

Yoosung's eyes lit up excitedly. He brings you out of his lap and eagerly drags you to his bedroom. You softly giggle to yourself at your boyfriend's eagerness. As you both make it to his bed, your lips connect again. This time, more passionately.

You smile and wrap your arms around Yoosung's neck pulling him down onto the bed gently. Your tongues dance around and you couldn't keep your hands from exploring each other.

Due to the not necessarily long, but distant relationship you and Yoosung had, you never really got to do things like this together. With this being the first time you and him had gotten this far.

Yoosung's hands traveled up and down your body trying it's best to memorize every curve and dip of your structure. His lips found themselves softly kissing and sucking at your neck.

You whimpered softly when he nibbled at just the right place. Running your fingers through his hair, you tugged gently at it, encouraging his every move which resulted in a quiet groan from him, tightening his grip on your ass he seemed to love just a little too much.

Yoosung peppered kisses and hickeys all up and down your body, staying at your breasts for a while and then continuing on his way down to the main course. He pulled away from you for a second looking down at you and kissed your lips lovingly.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you this whole time. A guy should never treat his girlfriend like that. So I'm going to try and help you like you've helped me today." He says shyly.

Your eyes widen and your heart practically exploded from the sweet words coming from Yoosung's lips. He doesn't wait for an answer from you and spreads your legs, biting his lip he softly cursed to himself as he gets a good look at you.

"I love your thighs Y/N, fuck." Your clit throbs at the exposure of the cool air of his room and your newfound knowledge of your boyfriend's love for thighs. The gamer takes his time teasing you, kissing and nipping at your thighs gently, practically making sure to leave a mark.

You squirm under his surprisingly strong hold against your hips, he holds them down so they can't move as much while he takes the time to appreciate your body.

He gave you one quick kiss to the clit and your body shudders at the new sensation. He pulls up his head for the what would be the last time for a while, looking at you with a sheepish smile.

"Also, this is my first time doing this type of thing so if I'm doing anything wrong or you want me to do something that feels good for you let me know!" He says somewhat nervously, once again rubbing the back of his neck.

You smiled, laughing softly at his dorkiness and gave him a reassuring nod. He takes one practice lick up your pussy and you silently moan, biting your lip gently.

Your fingers immediately go to the blond's hair burying themselves in it. Without any warning, your blond boyfriend starts eating you out like a starved man. His lips lick and suck on your clit and his slender gaming fingers are put to work.

You should've known when you saw how they moved on the keyboard that Yoosung's fingers were going to be crazy. His slender, average length fingers hit just the right places in a rhythmic motion as you cried and whimpered in pleasure, clenching around his fingers.

Yoosung's tongue was still at work circling and applying delicious pressure onto your clit as his fingers reached in and out of you, toying with you like you were on of his video game consoles.

Your back arches off the gamer's bed and you came around his fingers whining his name, trembling after every aftershock your boyfriend gave you while you were riding out your high on his face.

It was like something switched in Yoosung at that moment. Hearing the sound of you whining his name as you came around his fingers and feeling the clench of your hot pussy around him made him feel very possessive.

He didn't want you cumming to anyone else's name. Only his. You belonged to him now and he would make sure by the end of the night that you completely understood that.

You laid in the bed under him smiling up at him like some sort of angel. At the sight of you looking so sweet, Yoosung dropped all of his internal wants and settled for cuddling.

You were pleasantly surprised at Yoosung's skills of eating you out. Your boyfriend was a cutie who was always very kind to you and very hesitant with anything he did regarding you.

As much as you enjoyed that soft side of him, you wanted something different. Something more rough. And you were hoping to be able to get it out of him tonight if you played your cards right.

You played with your boyfriend's hair and peppered kisses along his jaw whispering sweet words of endearment in his ear. Your boyfriend blushed and buried his face into your neck. You decided to play around with him a bit.

"Yoosung, Baby?"

"Mhmm?"

"I want you to cum inside me so bad."

Your boyfriend pauses and the cuddly atmosphere changes back to what it was before. Yoosung looks at you, his eyes darkening. He seems to consider it for a second.

"Well, what about-"

"I'm on birth control." You say looking him in the eye. He lets out a soft groan at your words as his arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer, squeezing your ass.

"A-Are you sure, Y/N?" You nod to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and connecting your lips for a slow kiss.

"You can do whatever you want with me, baby." You purr shooting your boyfriend a teasing smile.

"Y/N, are you s-sure?" Your boyfriend says one final time. Your final whisper of a "yes" is all you can let out before your boyfriend is on your lips.

Yoosung, completely in possessive mode now, grabs your waist tightly pulling you up to stand.

He has you stand up and turn around and get on his bed on all fours. Once you do that he grabs your arms and holds them behind you, pushing you face down into the mattress with your ass up in the air.

Your boyfriend rubs your ass, occasionally slapping it a few times until the hue is a slight red color. Your legs shake as your core tightens around nothing with every spank you boyfriend gives you.

You moan and whine and cry in desperation with tears welling up in your eyes as you rock your ass in the air desperate for any kind of friction it could get. Yoosung taps a few soft spanks against your clit and you whine even more.

"Go on baby, beg for it." Your boyfriend muttered in a dark voice. His eyes watching your like a hawk with a little smirk on his face.

You kept your mouth shut, rolling your eyes. You'd much rather prefer Yoosung begging under you right now but you digress. Your boyfriend's eyebrow raises in surprise at your silence.

"Oh ? Even through your tears, you're still not begging me? You really are a brat, huh. I guess I'm just gonna have to breed you real good and see what happens from there."

Said your boyfriend from behind you. You heard the sound of his belt unbuckling behind you and your knees that propped you up the bed nearly went weak at the sound.

You heard some shuffling behind you and then without warning, something pressed against your entrance. You whimpered as Yoosung spread his precum along your pussy entrance.

"You like that, baby?"

He said as he lightly tapped his cock against your clit. Your legs tremble and your hips moved desperately for something more and you gave up, sticking your ass up more grinding onto your boyfriends dick.

"Mmmm. Please... fuck I'm sorry. Fuck me please daddy." The last word slipped out of you by accident while you were too caught up in everything.

You heard a hushed "Fuck." come from behind you and almost immediately, your boyfriend held you face down into the bed and your pussy was stretched deliciously.

Your walls fluttered around his thick cock and your back arched. Yoosung groaned as the feeling of your pussy wrapping around him.

"You're taking me so good baby."

Your boyfriend whispered as he filled you up to the brim, stretching you deliciously.

He started rocking his hips, setting a rhythm to go by. You let out a loud whine as your boyfriend pounded into you slipping his fingers between your legs to your aching clit.

Face down and ass up, Yoosung pounded into you while he rubbed your clit. A loud moan escaped you and you start to grind back onto your boyfriend's cock to meet his rough thrusts. Your eye practically rolled to the back of your head and your walls fluttered around Yoosung's cock.

A mix of moans and quiet chants along the lines of "Fuck. So good." and "I'm gonna fill you up so nicely, baby." escaped from your boyfriend. As you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your climax, you felt a vibration on the bed.

Seven's name and contact photo popped up on the white phone that belonged to your name you. Yoosung stopped, pulling out and you whine at the loss of fullness. You roll over onto your back looking up at Yoosung and you try to compose yourself before you answered the phone.

You cleared your throat and slid the phone icon across the screen to answer the phone.

"Hey, Seven! W-What's up?"

"Hey Y/N! I was just wondering if what I had done earlier had worked in your favor? It's been a couple hours and I wanted to know if I should allow Yoosung's computer to run LOLOL now."

"Oh uh.... his LOLOL?" You question nibbling on your lip out of habit. Yoosung perked up at the mention of his favorite game. He looked at you questioningly.

You sent a teasing smile his way and wrapped your free hand around his cock. Your boyfriend let out a quiet whimper not to be heard over the phone as you slowly pumped his cock and brought it against your entrance.

You rolled your hips onto his cock and your warm walls welcomed him again. You felt your boyfriend shudder above you.

He pressed himself fully into you once more and started rocking softly. You gasped softly and a familiar voice in your ear belonging to your hacker friend brought you back to reality.

"Hellooo, Y/N ?? Are you still there?"

Yoosung used this position to his advantage, taking the time to admire your body from this angle. As he rocked back and forth, your boyfriend's fingers explored you.

"Uh.. mmm yeah! S-Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now with something. Ahh~"

He brought his hands to your chest cupping and feeling your tits. His hands traveled down to your waist and your hips as he gently made love to you.

"Oh ! Uhh I'm starting to understand what's going on here. I- I'll call you later !" Seven spluttered over the phone.

"Ahh~ . Mhmm talk to you later, Seven." You mumble/moaned into the phone and throw it back across the bed again.

Where his hands has just left, you found his lips. Yoosung kissed and sucked at the valley of your chest, tightening his hold on your hips as he thrusted harder into your pussy.

You shivered and let out long whines as Yoosung's thick cock repeatedly hit up against your g-spot. Your walls fluttered and tightened around his cock as you once again neared your climax.

Yoosung lifted your leg and placed it over his shoulder, resulting in the ability to send deeper strokes into your pussy.

"Oh f-fuck Yoosung! Ahhh ~ So good baby." You mewled as your words started slurring as your boyfriend's cock nearly threw you off the edge.

"Just- fuckfuckfuckfuck. Ah mhmm. Just a bit rougher daddy please!" Yoosung's fingers wrapped around your throat and your pussy fluttered.

The act of your usually shy boyfriend being rough with you and choking you sends you off the edge. The walls of you heat practically squeeze at your boyfriend's cock. Milking it for all that it's worth.

"Y/N! Y/N oh god. Holy shit your squeezing me so-"

Yoosung whines as his hips stutter and he fills you up with cum.

He rides out your orgasm slowly by deeply thrusting into you, continuously reaching deep inside you to your g spot and mixing your slick with his seed.

He pulls out and you whine as you feel the overflow of cum spill out of your pussy. You give your boyfriend brief instructions on what to do next and he nods, kissing you softly on your cheek and heads to the bathroom.

Yoosung comes back with a warm damp cloth and you clean yourself up. After you're as clean as you're able to be with simply a cloth, you cuddle into him.

He pulls the cover over you both and attacks your face with peppered kisses. You laugh softly wrapping your arms around him and laying your head and on of your legs on him.

He kissed the top of your head and you exhale completely relaxing in his arms as he wraps his arms around you pulling you closer to him.

"I love you Y/N. I'm so sorry for not paying more attention to you."

"I love you too Yoosung. I'm glad we got to do this today." You say laughing softly to yourself.

"I'm never touching LOLOL again. I swear." You scoff in disbelief.

"Hah yeah I highly doubt that, baby. I'll love you anyways though." Yoosung sits up a bit, looking at you.

"You don't think I can do it??"

"Not a chance."

A notification pings from your phone. It's Seven saying that he put LOLOL back on Yoosung's computer.

You show your boyfriend the text and he zooms out of bed putting on the shorts he had on the ground nearby and was already typing his way back into the online world.

You sighed, telling yourself 'Well, it was fun while it lasted.' You go and take a shower.

After taking care of your hair and everything, you scanned the room. You then put the dirty clothes in the hamper you'd just emptied.

Picking up Yoosung's hoodie he wore often, you slipped it on. It was a bit of a tighter fit due to your womanly shape filling the fabric out more than Yoosung's body but you think it still looked cute.

You slipped on your knee highs and the change of underwear you'd brought from home. You were in only a hoodie, some knee high socks, and some panties and there was no one to give you any attention.

After putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine, you sighed sadly and made your way back into your boyfriend's room. Yoosung sat in his gamer chair already immersed in the clutches of LOLOL once more.

You'd just have to try harder this time to coax him out. You came by his chair and wrapped your arms around him from the back, kissing his cheek and whining softly. He shooed you away.

You straddle him after some protest from him but he finally accepts it, pulling you closer. As he pulls you closer, your clothed heat drags across his basketball shorts.

He whimpers a small ‘fuck’ into your neck and you smile.

You got him.

You start kissing and sucking on his neck. Yoosung moans softly as you suck his sweet spot and he grinds up against your heat. You gasp softly, digging your nails into his back.

"Daddy, you promised." You say rutting your hips onto his clothed cock in desperation.

The clicking on the keyboard stopped and he squeezes your ass with his hands guiding your hips onto where to grind and how hard. You whimpers against his ear, words of praise falling from your lips.

He clicks the exit button on LOLOL and you wrap your legs tighter around his waist as he picks you up and takes you back to the where you just were about 40 minutes ago.

•

"Still unappreciated baby?"

He asks hovering over you, the both of you sweating and panting from your fourth round. You bit your lip and pretend to think a bit.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut and posting it so if you have any comments you want to leave or feedback I’d really appreciate it!! 
> 
> thanks :-)


End file.
